Instant Win Deck
An Exodia Deck relies upon helping you to: * Either obtain all 5 pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One to declare an instant win; * Send all pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One to the Graveyard so Exodia Necross can be summoned; or * Summon Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord and use its effect to send all 5 pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One to the Graveyard to declare an instant win. Instant Win This option can be used with cards such as Witch of the Black Forest, Sangan, Deep Diver and Emissary of the Afterlife to add the pieces to your hand. Toon Table of Contents, Graceful Charity, and Pot of Greed provide deck thinning. Monster Reincarnation, Backup Soldier, Dark Factory of Mass Production and Pot of Avarice can be used to retrieve pieces from the Graveyard. The cards Level Limit - Area B, Messenger of Peace, Gravity Bind, Threatening Roar, Waboku, Swords of Revealing Light, Wall of Revealing Light, Spirit Reaper and Marshmallon can be used to stall while you gather the pieces. Appropriate Exodia A combo that can be used to get almost limitless cards involves Destiny Hero - Defender, The Bistro Butcher, Chainsaw Insect, and Appropriate. Because of Destiny Hero - Defender and Chainsaw Insect, your opponent draws 1 card each of their standby phases, and if you inflict damage to your opponent with The Bistro Butcher, your opponent must draw 2 cards, so if you activate the effect of Appropriate, you can draw two cards per 1 card your opponent draws. For each Appropriate out you would draw 2 cards per Destiny Hero - Defender, Chainsaw Insect, or The Bistro Butcher on the field, which can total up to 6 cards for each of these monsters if you have 3 Appropriates on the field! Dark Bribe, Dark World Dealings, and Infinite Cards would also help, as well as A Cat of Ill Omen to search out Appropriate. Inferno Summon A somewhat ill-used and risky combo involves Lava Golem, Return from the Different Dimension, Major Riot, Inferno Tempest, and Compulsory Evacuation Device. Using Lava Golem's effect, sacrifice two of their monsters and special summon it on their side of the field. Allow it to attack you directly, and activate Inferno Tempest in response, sending all of your monsters (including the Exodia pieces) out of play. On your turn, activate Return from the Different Dimension and Major Riot, bringing back all five Exodia pieces. Then, simply activate Compulsory Evacuation Device on any monster; it will send all Exodia pieces directly to your hand. *This combo does not work, since in order to have Lava Golem to attack you directly, you can't have any monsters on the field. Therefore, you can't use the Compulsory Evacuation Device/Major Riot combo. This wouldn't work with Grinder Golem either, since you can't return a Token to your hand. With this in mind, since the combo doesn't work: can someone delete this Inferno Summon article and disallow the creator of this article to put it in again? Thank you very much... Loops Loops to continually draw cards in the same turn can be used to draw all five pieces: Butterfly Dagger - Elma Loop Continually equip Gearfried the Iron Knight with Butterfly Dagger - Elma (or Sword of Deep-Seated) while Royal Magical Library is on your side of the field. This allows you to continually draw cards until you draw all five pieces. * This is only available in the Traditional Format due to the banning of Butterfly Dagger - Elma. Manticore of Darkness Loop To draw all five pieces of Exodia in the one turn continually tribute a Manticore of Darkness to revive another using their effect, while Card of Safe Return is active. This allows you to continually draw cards until your draw all five pieces. The Wicked Worm Beast Loop Use Rescue Cat to summon 2 The Wicked Worm Beasts, then play Card of Safe Return and Dark World Grimoire and make sure you have 5 cards in your hand (or 6 if you have only 1 Worm Beast) due cards like Thunder Dragon. In the end of turn, the Worm Beasts will return to your hand and because of the hand size limit you must discard one card. Discard the Worm and special summon it thanks to the grimoire. Then you are able to draw because of Card of Safe Return. This will repeat until you have all the Exodia pieces. Heart of the Underdog / Reload Loop Fill your deck with the five pieces of Exodia, one, two or three copies of Heart of the Underdog and fill it to 40 cards with the rest as NORMAL > Level 4 2000+ DEF monsters. Keep setting your 2000 def monsters until you draw Heart of the Underdog. On your next draw, if you draw a normal monster, you can draw again with the effect of Heart of the Underdog. Keep drawing until you have all five pieces. (You may have to wait two turns to draw all pieces, because Exodia the Forbidden One is an effect monster. Also you may want to throw in 2 or 3 Reloads to give you a brand new hand if you don't have a Heart of the Underdog. Reload is used to get a new hand during the Draw Phase because it is a Quick-Play Spell. Cyber Valley Loop With the release of Cyber Valley, a new strategy can be used. Summon Cyber Valley and activate Machine Duplication to summon other two. Activate Spell Economics, remove 2 Cyber Valley from play to draw 2 cards, activate Dimension Fusion to get them back, activate the effect to get Dimension Fusion back, remove two to draw cards, activate Dimension Fusion and repeat until you get all pieces. Or Have Dark Magician of Chaos, 3 Cyber Valley, Spell Economics and Dimension Fusion. Have the 3 Cyber Valley and the DMoC removed from play. Have Spell Economics on the field. Activate Dimension Fusion to bring back DMoC and the 3 Valleys. Use DMoC's effect to bring Dimension Fusion back to your hand. Activate the 3 Cyber Valleys effects (For the 3rd Valley use DMoC as the tribute for Valley's second effect)to draw 4 cards. Use Dimension Fusion's effect again and so on and so forth * This loop no longer works in Advanced Format due to the banning of Dimension Fusion and Dark Magician of Chaos. Exodia Necross This option can be used with cards such as Painful Choice, Foolish Burial, and Witch of the Black Forest. Needless to say, Exodia Necross and Contract with Exodia are needed. The main goal, though is to thin your Deck to make it easier and faster to draw all five pieces. Deck thinners like the Gadget Monsters, Gold Sarcophagus and Different Dimension Capsule are good ideas. Cards like Necrovalley, The End of Anubis and Imperial Iron Wall are also good options to make the Exodia's parts stay on the Graveyard. Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord The recent release of this card creates a completely new Exodia strategy. To summon it you have to return all monsters in your graveyard to your deck. Its attack is equal to the number of normal monster cards in your graveyard times 1000. If you send 5 different cards with "the forbidden one" to the graveyard you win the duel. A possible deck idea could be using Heart of the Underdog and the Ultimate Forbidden Lord. "Mirage of Nightmare" or "Painful Choice" can be used to send many normal monsters to the Graveyard and increase Exodius' attack points but the five pieces of Exodia have to be sent to the Graveyard using Exodius's effect to trigger the instant win. Another Exodius strategy involves these Cards: * Exodius, of course. * Level Limit - Area A * Ojama Trio * Diffusion Wave-Motion * Spell Economics (should your Life Points be lower than 1000) Here is how the strategy works: * Deliberately attack a stronger Monster your opponent controls with "Nimble Musasabi" and destroy it. With that Effect, you can Summon two more of the same Monster from your Deck to his side of the Field. * When your opponent has three empty Monster Card Zones, play "Ojama Trio" to Summon the Ojama Trio Tokens. This will lock down your opponent's summoning abilities. * Activate "Level Limit - Area A" to switch all your opponent's Monsters to Attack Position (since all the Monsters you Summoned are Level 3 or below). * Finally, Summon "Exodius" and activate the Spells "Diffusion Wave-Motion" and "Spell Economics" (See above tip). Since Exodius' effect requires a Monster to be sent from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard, Diffusion Wave-Motion will allow Exodius to attack all your opponent's Monsters in one turn. Using this card, attack the Musasabis and Ojama Trio Tokens with Exodius. Send all five Exodia cards to the Graveyard and destroy all the Monsters you Summoned to your opponent's Field for an Exodius OTK.